


Everything was Gray

by PenguinObsession



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinObsession/pseuds/PenguinObsession
Summary: When Harry's twin sister goes missing he goes to the Ministry's best investigator in missing persons, Draco Malfoy, and begs for his help. Draco feels like he is grasping at straws as he attempts to find the Girl Who Lived, until one night while he sleeps everything goes gray.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe where Harry Potter has a twin sister Avery Potter, who is quieter and doesn't enjoy living in the lime light like her brother. During the Battle of Hogwarts Harry and Avery combined their magic to defeat Voldermort and save the wizarding universe.

Draco enjoyed working in Missing Persons. He had always had an eye for detail, and after the war he had had his full of fighting. After all of the pain The Dark Lord, his father, and himself had put people through it helped him sleep at night knowing he was bring closure to grieving families. They came to him distraught, and even after he brought them bad news they thanked him. They thanked him for telling them their loved one was dead. Draco closed the light blue file in front of him and with a flick of his wrist the word closed stamped itself across the front of the file. He was looking for a young witch who had gone missing little under a year ago. Much to the girls mother's surprise she hadn't been kidnapped, but instead ran away with a Muggle circus because she had fallen in love. 

Suddenly, his file box dinged meaning he had received a new file. A slender blonde eyebrow arched when he picked up the purple file that had the words URGENT and CLASSIFIED stamped across it. Purple was typically for Aurorers, and he had never gotten a classified file before. When he flipped open the cover there was a note for him. 

"Draco please report to my office immediately." - Harry Potter

This time both eyebrows arched. Called on by the Head Aurorer himself? Draco just rolled his eyes. He and Harry had gotten over their childish feud years ago, but Draco still found him pompous and bloody fucking annoying. Never the less the blonde tucked the file under his arm and proceeded to Harry's office.

 

~~~~

When Draco arrive he found Potter's office already preoccupied by Granger and two of the Weasleys. Four pairs of eyes darted up at him when he entered.

"Quickly, close the door and sit down please." Harry said in a rushed tone. 

"Hello to you too. I'm quite well thank you for asking." Draco said in a sarcastic tone as he closed the door.

"Malfoy I don't have time for your bad attitude!" Harry snapped which earned him an elbow from his wife. Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Draco. This...this is just real...." Harry was struggling with words, and Draco could have swore years were welling up in the mans eyes. His friends all gave him somber glances. Finally Granger spoke up.

"Avery has been kidnapped Draco. She hasn't been home in three days, we have heard nothing from her." They all started at him waiting for him to react. Draco pondered the information. He was here because he is the best investigator in Missing Persons, but three days? To him their measures seemed a bit drastic, but his face remained blank, not revealing anything he didn't want them to see. 

"Do you think maybe she just needed some space? Decided to go on a vacation, and told no one so the Prophet didn't get wind? She is a grown woman you know." Harry angrily pounded his fist on the table.

"NO!...no she..she wouldn't do that. She goes on vacations sometimes, but she always tells us and Hagrid so he can take care of her animals. This time she vanished without a trace. Not even to tell Hagrid to feed them." Ah, yes Draco had forgotten that Avery had chosen a much more modest lifestyle that kept her mostly shielded from the prying eyes of Reeta Skeeter. She worked at Hogwarts as the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Why anyone would want to work with those infernal creatures was beyond Draco, but from what the newspapers said she seemed to love it.

"Ok let's say that she is missing. Do you have any leads? Where was she last seen? Any Ex-Death Eaters popping up recently?" Draco asked trying to get something that could give him a lead, but Harry just shook his head.

"No nothing. That's why I called you. Please Draco help me find my sister." Teary green eyes looked pleadingly at Draco, and he sighed.

"I need the key to her house then." He sighed. This was not going to be easy.


End file.
